the mountains of cycladone
by brassmonki1
Summary: when draco and hermione are forced to work together fighting ensues but what happens when the find a portkey ,unaware of its dangers?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : Courses**

**Hermione felt relief wash over her as Hagrid announced in his booming voice that they could choose their own partners, she didn't want to be paired up with some Slytherin girl who didn't pull her weight .As Hagrid finished telling them about the 2 week trip to the mountains of Cycladone the bell rang, seeming to pierce the lazy daydreams that lay roots in many students' heads. Swinging her bag round onto her shoulder Hermione rushed over to the shade of the great oak tree, where Ron and Harry were packing up the last of their materials.**

"**Do you know which section you are doing yet?" asked Hermione, helping Harry up from the green carpet.**

" **I was thinking of doing Imp magic and environment, you actually get to help around their circles" replied Harry dusting himself down" what about you Ron ?"**

"**Probably the same, maybe elf magic and environment, it would be cool to visit the tree fortresses "**

"**What about you, Hermione?" said Harry, as they set off at a slow pace, checking their bags as they went**

" **I was interested with the nature course, getting down and dirty is what I like best ! "the boys laughed at the last statement, it was most unlike Hermione to want a first-hand experience for anything, unless, of course, it had something to do with a large book and a place by the fire.**

"**I've heard that it can get slightly bloody while studying troll habits," said Hagrid , appearing behind them, casting them in shadow" and the goblin research is not for the faint hearted, but of course you get the amazing remedy courses.." he added thoughtfully. Hermione opened her mouth, probably to correct his weird pronunciation of remedy, but was interrupted as the school bell rang, once again managing to shatter the peaceful mood that had settled on the sunny grounds. **

"**Oops !! Second bell !yeh better get goin'" Hagrid ' gently' propelled them forward with his great dustbin-lid sized hands" off yeh go !!" The three friends set off across the sun dappled lawns towards the school, their satchels bouncing off their shoulders from their awkward trot .**

**As they reached the entrance hall , Snape suddenly appeared out of no where, causing Ron to bump into Harry as he hastened to stop. **

"**well, let me see…" sneered Snape" shall we say …5 points for scruffiness" said Snape letting his eyes come to rest on Harry untidy hair and loose tie" another ten for disturbing the peace" his lip started to curl nastily-" and , 20 more points for your lateness?"**

**Harry stared, open mouthed, in outrage at the harshness of their potions teacher. Drawing breath he begin to retort but Ron elbowed him in the ribs to stop him saying anything he might regret.**

" **you're lucky Weasley has more brains than he looks like he has, otherwise you may have to loose even more points on account of being rude to a teacher" said snape , pausing to draw breath" now run along, we wouldn't want you missing anymore class time, would we ?" Snape paused again to throw one last dirty look a Harry before turning and striding away in the other direction, his robes flying out behind him, his greasy hair glinting in the sunlight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Mismatch**

"**WHAT!"**

"**AHHHH,NOOO!"**

"**not him"**

"**how come"**

"**of all the people-"**

"**great ! Just great-"**

**More piteous whines sounded from the crowd of 5th**** years surrounding their notice board. Harry and Ron pushed through the crowds, only to gaze in horror at the new poster.**

"**Blaize?!" asked Ron, incredulously " BLAIZE?!"**

"**You are lucky, I've got…" Harry groaned" Goyle"**

" **Surely not ? "said Ron ,tracing along the box which had ' Weasley, Ronald-Zambini, Blaize' printed within. Harry also double-checked his, having his renewed hope squished painfully when he found there was no mistake. While quietly fuming with disappointment , Harry also saw another pair that would clearly not work.**

" **Uh oh," said Harry, shaking his head" Hermione's not going to be happy"**

**Draco Malfoy sat by the fire, on a large leather chair in the slytherin common room reading the letter his father had sent him;**

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**It has come to our- your mother and me's attention that there is a school trip that you have failed to inform us about. Sure that this was just a mistake we have enrolled you in the course list for nature, as often you don't actually get enough of it. We are unsure of who your partner is and do not particularly care as long as they are of pureblood. Next time there is such a large trip, rush to inform us, or we may not be able to enrol you in the course you want, and even if we could we may not to teach you a lesson about sharing information with your family. **_

_**Love from your mother and I , Lucius Malfoy**_

**Draco scowled at the letter before scrunching it up and throwing it into the roaring fire. He had deliberately not told his parents so that he would not have to go on the trip. Those kind of things just took up holiday time and money. At least, Draco thought, we can choose who to be partners with. And with that he picked up his bag and checked his homework was all finished.**

**Harry and Ron shared a guilty glance above the pile of sausages that sat in front of them. Last night they had brainstormed to choose which would be the best way to tell Hermione the bad news. Ron had opted to just say it straight to her face from a good distance and then just run for it, but Harry eventually won, knowing that that would just make matters worse. Eventually the decided on telling her after breakfast, hoping she'd be in a good mood after eating, but which ever way they did it they knew Hermione would not take it lightly.**

"**sooooo," said Ron" do you know who your partner is yet?" Harry shot him another look over the sausage but he went on" did you see-"**

**But Hermione appeared not to have heard the end of his sentence and replied saying she had already asked Lavender Brown .Ron looked at Harry and shrugged, leaving Harry to finish his conversation**

"**umm, Hermione, you're not allowed to choose your own partners-"**

"**wha-"**

"**and," Harry interrupted " yours is…Draco Malfoy"**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : Reluctant

After eating a peaceful dinner , only interrupted by the common grunting that passed between Crabbe and Goyle , Draco began to calm down about his parents activity. He supposed it wouldn't be that bad, considering that he could have his pick out of the slytherins ( they would be honoured to have him as a pair) , keeping this in mind, Draco looked up and down the slytherin table, munching on an acid-green apple .

" Blaize ! We're gonna be a pair on the trip, 'k ? "shouted Draco before turning back to his apple. There, thought Draco, sorted.

"umm, Malfoy? " Blaize mumbled " I've already got a partner-"

"so?"

"Well I cant- "Blaize stuttered into his chest.

"cant what ? Change ? Of course you can ! "

"no… cuz…their set by the teachers "

"what ?! Why ?"

"I don't know, they just are" Blaize was avoiding eye contact

" uhh! "shouted Draco, getting up, his chair falling with a load clatter -"why cant anything go right around here ?!" He then strode out the hall leaving the rest of the slytherins peering curiously after him.

Draco rolled over and off his bed, still grimacing at the thought of having a _selected_ pair. He hoped he didn't have Crabbe or Goyle, they were beginning to annoy him, their one syllable vocabulary irritating the hell out of him. But then a horrible thought occurred to him; what if it wasn't a slytherin, but a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff ? Or, even worse, a Gryffindor ? Shocked at this thought, Draco hurriedly grabbed his robe, and rushed out the room. Up two flights off stairs, a right, a left , through a door, right , right, left, through another door and up another flight of stairs till he came to the 5th years notice board, panting and leaning against the wall. After catching his breath back Draco put his finger on the chart and ran it down till he came to ' Malfoy, Draco ' taking a deep breath he ran his finger across and his mouth fell promptly open.

Hermione was fuming as she marched down the corridor, the 2 boys flanking her on either side, and the other students picking a clear path as far away as possible.

"come on , Hermione" whined Ron" its only 2 weeks.."

"yeh, "agreed Harry hastily" you don't even have to talk to him"

" and we'll visit you at every possible chance"

" if he puts one toe out of line we'll deal with him"

"I'm sure it wont be _that_ bad-"

" oh really?!" snapped Hermione ending the 'conversation' with a glare that cut the boys off mid-sentence

"if…she…troubles…you…we….will…make…sure…she…does…not…do….it…again…" grunted Goyle

" she…is…only…a….filthy…mud…blood…after…all" added Crabbe

"you…can…handle…her…easily…"

Draco's face did not change in any way during their collection of 'reassuring' comments and as he rounded the corner he rolled his eyes and the sides of his mouth turned down even more. Then, quite suddenly, he stopped, meaning Crabbe walking into Goyle with a low 'oof' Hermione also stopped and they stood, a few metres apart as the rest of the students swarmed around them. Draco narrowed his eyes, her brow furrowed. His nose wrinkled and she lifted her head higher. Then, reluctantly, they both nodded and walked on, leaving as much space as possible between them.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : Delivery


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, travel

(a/n) sorry about the last chapter, it won't load, so basically what happened was Draco sent letter to his parents, who wrote to Dumbledore who denied them to change and Hermione is angry because the trip has been ruined for . Please review!! I've had no reviews even tho people have started watching my stories, please!!

The sun was shining brightly on the lawns of Hogwarts and many students from all years had gathered to watch the year 6's pile into the carriages. The pupils (other than the ones actually boarding) found it highly amusing, watching hagrid trying hopelessly to order the students. He would wave one bunch to a certain carriage only to look at his list and realised they were in the wrong ones. After around half an hour of the travelling students switching carriages at least seven times a ruffled moganagall took over, ushering them all to the correct carriage in around a minute. Hagrid turned red and mumbled something that sound a lot like ' i coo do tha' the front carriage began to roll away, through the large, ornate gates.

Draco sat across from Hermione on the bench, scowling, and staring out of the carriage window. That great oaf hagrid had got his hopes up when he put him in the same carriage as his minions, Crabbe and goyle as well as those he considered as closer than minions like blaise and Theodore. pansy, who hung of his arm permanently was also in that carriage, but he would rather been alone with her than with granger, at least then he'd be able to entertain himself through this insufferable long journey. But no, moganacal had to come along and rearrange them, dumping him and his accomplices in the carriages containing their partners, him being pushed into the carriage containing a grumpy looking granger.

He had brought his book but got motion sickness and had to put it away. At first granger had yelled at him, and he had yelled back , their bickering being heard by the occupants of the surrounding carriages, but after she had come close to slapping him, and he to pushing her they both began to ignore each other, their red faces returning to their normal colour. She had began to read, her figure jerking slightly as they bounced over the cobbles. They had been travelling for at least an hour, but to Draco it felt like eternity .He then started to drum his long fingers against the window pane, hoping to annoy her further but was met only by silence.

Draco was puzzled, normally the slightest things would set her off, him just humming would get her knickers in a twist, so he began to tap his foot swell as making small clicking noises with his tongue. And he waited for her to blow... and waited until he turned to her to ask what she was playing at when he froze, his mouth open, beginning to form a sentence.

She had fallen to sleep, her book still her hand, her thumb holding the page. Her curls bounced around her shoulders and her mouth was slightly open , her lips pink and plump. Her long eyelashes were settled on her cheeks, throwing shadows down her face. She was slumped against the window pane, her body leaning against the lock door and the cushioned face looked so peaceful, no angry scowl slurring her features, no snide remarks being tossed from those rosy lips, and no crude comebacks buzzing in her ears, making her feel small and weak. Just her, sleeping deeply, un aware that Malfoy had been watching her for a couple of minutes, his mouth still not quite closed, stunned at what he had found.

But soon he snapped out of it, his brain beginning to realise that he had been looking at that mud blood for longer then necessary. He flushed, annoyed at himself and thought of some way to punish her for holding his attention. He could open the door while she was leaning on it... no that wouldn't work, she was covering the lock... he could wake her suddenly, blow in her ear or shut at her ... she would just shout back. Angrily he thought; maybe i could hex her, turn her face purple or do something to her hai- he had it, he knew how to get revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, hair

Hermione woke around two hours later, yawning, stretching her arms high above her head. Her head felt rather heavy but she concluded that it was because of sleeping. She then became aware of Malfoy sleeping opposite her and realised how stupid she had been, letting her guard down in front of him. She hurriedly looked down and felt her body and face, checking for disfigurements of any kind. She also checked her teeth cautiously, remembering of when Malfoy had made them grow to enormous lengths. She let out a relieved breath as she got her mirror out and almost screamed; no wonder her head was feeling heavy, the locks of chestnut hair had grown, becoming thicker then it was before, her curls winding in huge twists, the bundle of it resting heavily upon her shoulders.

She growled, and lunged at the sleeping Malfoy, slapping him over the face. He rolled of the bench, and stood up, grabbing her wrists and twisting them behind her back with a surprised look on his face. Then he noticed the frizzy curls and smirked, his barrier once again covering his angular features. She yelped as he tugged her arms and scowled at him, her head twisting round so she could she his smug face.

' how dare you !! i was asleep, you could've just let me be!'

'sorry granger,' he answered smugly' i don't work that way, and you practically invited it'

She struggled until she was facing him, her wrists still locked in his iron grip, and almost laughed for on his cheek there was a red hand print that he hadn't noticed. She couldn't hold back her glee and a small smile covered her lips, tugging at the corners of her mouth against her will. Malfoy was confused, he had just insulted and hexed her and she was smiling, her eyes fixed on his cheek...and then he realised why. Shocked he let go of her wrists and held his cheek, a bemused expression crossing his sharp features. He stumbled back and sat down, nursing his cheek while Hermione let out a snort , her face crinkling with mirth.

He was now angry and indignant, annoyed at being embarrassed. He stood up and advanced towards her, as her laughter died down and she noticed she was not really in a good position. She retreated a little to the corner and was about to speak as their carriage went over a large lump and she flew forward, bashing her head against the corner of the seat and it all went black.

Hermione groaned, her eyes fluttering as she regained consciousness. Something was struggling underneath her and she head liquid on her forehead soaking into her hair. She opened her eyes fully and almost screamed as she came face to face with Malfoy, who had blood spattered across his face, and grimace gracing his features. She realised that she was on top of Malfoy, her hands wrapped around his shoulders, her body pressed up against his. She also became aware of his hands, pushing at her waist and the heavy bag on her back, squishing her against his chest. She groaned inwardly, realizing she must have fallen on top of him when she fell and the case had come off the shelf and had landed on her. She removed her hands from around his neck and tried to push the case of her, but she wasn't strong enough, especially now her head was spinning and she felt woozy. 'Malfoy,' she croaked into the jumper over his chest'you need to reach around me and push the case of'

'No way!' he shouted in her ear, 'then i would have to touch you!'

He didn't realise how stupid that sounded until after he said, he was already touching her, one of his hand actually wrapped around her hip. He sighed, and began to wrap his arms further around her waist. Hermione let out a breath as Malfoy squeezed her to get to the case, far to tightly. He fumbled around her back searching for the heavy cases handle. He pulled her in tighter and desperately tried not to think of her breasts being pushed against him. Finally he caught the hand and pushed it of and rolled so he was on top off her, supporting his weight on his arms. His eyes adjusted and he realised he was nose to nose with her and could see all the little freckles that were scattered across her nose as well as the different shades of brown that surrounded her large dilated pupils. Her breath hitched as her eyes fluttered shut and her body became limp underneath his. He thought that strange, he knew he was handsome but no one would faint if they saw him, that's just ridiculous! And then her realised that behind her head there was a pool of scarlet blood, the liquid soaking her hair and being absorbed into to white fabric of her school shirt.

Quickly he sat down between her knees and pulled her up, his arms around her waist, one of his hands groping for his wand. Finding it on the floor next to her limp arm he whispered enervate and her eyes slowly open a bemused expression crossing her face. She winced as the pain came back to her and began to close her eyes again but Malfoy shook her gently and she winced as a tear fell from her cheek.

'Ow' she whispered her voice cracking as she spoke. She squinted as she lifted an arm and felt the back of her head, her hand covered in blood when she pulled it back.

Draco gently picked her up, with an arm under her knees as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He put her down on a bench a whispered wait to her as she slowly nodded, wincing once more. Malfoy stood up quickly and searched for the emergency pull and he yanked it when he did, a sharp alarm ringing once. He then reached for his bag and pulled out a blue potion, uncapping the lid and tipping to her bloody lips. She swallowed loudly, grimacing as the potion burned her throat. Sudden she became weary and unbelievably tired, her eyes sliding shut on their own accord against her will.

'Sleep' she heard him whisper as she drifted off into blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, arrival

Hermione had woken up with an immensely sore head and an aching back. She groaned when she moved in the slightest and winced whenever someone spoke. quite often the carriage would go over a bump and she would cry out, or try hold it back, choking on it as pain bloomed in her head. She had been there for at least three hours, probably longer but the owl sent to collect pain potions had not returned yet. Snape had been watching over her which she found deeply embarrassing and indignant about. Every now and again he would look up from the essays he was marking and check on her, not speaking, just muttering to himself as he checked her pulse rate and nodding when he had finished before going back to scribbling T's over the sheets.

Hermione had tried to go to sleep but had found it impossible as the carriage seemed to have a regular bouncing motion, jerking her sore body on the cushion. The scratching of Snape's pen had been oddly soothing, making her become drowsy but still unable to fully fall to sleep. Feeling calm and bored she had ran over the events of that day, blushing now that she had time to realise that she had been in a rather, umm... close position, as such, with her nemesis. She had wondered why he had even bothered helping her but didn't think that it really mattered. If she had been in his position she would've helped him, but Malfoy was nothing like her. She had mused over that for some time now, confused to the point of it becoming annoying and frustrating but finally the carriages had slowed to a stop and she heard the rattle of the bolts being drawn back.

Draco was totally bemused; why on earth had he helped her?? a small part of him said because he liked her but he laughed at that. No, he didn't like her and he was completely sure of that and the small part of his mind that had said that had also said that the reason he followed his father is because he loved him. He realised it was because he had not actually thought of who it was, thought of what he was doing, or why he was doing it. It was a shock seeing the blood seep from her head, flowing on to the floor, knowing that the know-it-all granger was actually in danger of being seriously hurt, but he hadn't thought of it like that.. it was just instinct, to help a lady was part of his upbringing.

When the carriages had stopped Draco had sloped out his carriage ignoring the bustling students looking in awe around them. Draco payed no attention to the large, snow capped mountains surrounding him, nor of the forests that were covering the base of them. He thought no more of the sun setting over the hills, making the sky look as though an artist had painted than off the fact that his fingers were attached to his hands. He had seen it all before, on the countless holidays his mother had taken him on when he was small, he had been to Africa, Asia, Europe, America, South America, even to the large continents of Fayta and Cloner that didn't exist on muggle maps. His father had never joined them on these trips, being far to wrapped up in himself to even acknowledge that his wife and child were gone from his manor at months at a time.

He made his way of to the bored slyhtherins, to pansy who had become interested in her new pink mittens, to Crabbe and goyle who stood there looking like part of the scenery – a rock or tree and to blaise and Theodore who were both leaning against their carriage, their expressions of boredom making other students look at them in exasperation. He strode over to them, his nose turned up snoopily. Some silly hufflepuff girls had began to watch him out the corners of their eyes the same for some raven claws. He rolled his own eyes; they were so irritating he thought. Yet the only difference between the looks that they were giving him and the slyhtherins were giving him were similar, the slytherin girls just being more obviously; Daphne green grass was looking at him from under her eyelashes the same for tiffany and her good looking cronies, all of them receiving murderous glares from pansy. He almost laughed out loud at the hopeful girls, but settled for a knowing smirk tugging the corners of his mouth familiarly. He leant against a bent tree and for the first time took in his surroundings and sighed when he found nothing new, and grew irritated by the other pupils' exited faces.

He could see pothead and weaselbee helping granger out of the potions teachers' carriage; again he smirked at how angry his teacher would've been at having to have her in his carriage. She looked pale and sickly but because of the effort of getting out she had a red tinge to her cheeks and her large amber eyes were narrowed in concentration. The golden boys had almost tripped over themselves in their haste to get to her, making Draco be glad that he would never look so ridiculous. They had fussed over her, pothead trying to tell jokes to make her forget the pain, but only receiving a feeble grin which had easily transformed into a grimace. They were now supporting her as they made their way over to the teacher's tent which had been setup. Weasel was looking pale as well, his hair and freckles standing out as he looked down at her worriedly.

Draco snorted and turned back to his group. They looked at him expectantly and he nodded while exchanging a brief glance from blaise before they all returned to whatever they were doing. He pulled a book from his bag and read while the other students were sorted into groups and bustled of like sheep to their designated tents.

Hermione had sent the boys away so they could join their groups and she had been escorted to her tent by hagrid. As he set her done on the bed he had told her to take the potion Snape had finally received in an hour as to hold back the pain. He had then left, smiling and waving before backing out the tent. She then took her time studying the tent that she had been set to share with Malfoy. There were twin beds, far too close for her liking and a small bedside table between them. It had been magically enlarged but not by much, leaving room for one armoire and a small table. A mirror was in the corner as well as a short bookcase full of their text book and rolls of fresh parchment.

She sighed as the lights dimmed, the sun finally setting behind the mountains. A candle besides her bed magically started, flickering uncertainly before becoming a strong flame, casting shadows over the tent. Feeling content and warm she pulled the covers up and felt her eyes get heavy she drifted off into a deep ocean of dreams.

Draco swiped the flap of the tent aside, only to grimace at the candle lit scene. He had already received work from that oaf, which was stupid; drawing pixies on their first night was not what students had been expecting. He threw his satchel onto his bed and flopped down onto the chair, pulling parchment from the bookcase and getting out his peacock quill. He frowned s he began to scribble the date and title, slowly relaxing in the rickety seat and working into the night.

After three quarters of an hour he felt satisfied with his work so he rolled up the parchment and tied it with a green ribbon. He began to get up but froze when he heard a gasp from behind him. He twirled on his heels, wand in hand to face a panting granger. Sweat was running down her face, her eyes wide and panicky. Her hands were fisted into the sheets as she searched the room with moist eyes. Draco quickly overcame his surprise and followed her line of sight. On top of the table next to where he had been sitting was a glass vial, full of a black potion. She reached for it but couldn't quite get it, her hands reaching blindly for it. He rolled his eyes and shoved his wand in his pocket. He strolled over to the table, feeling no rush even though granger was practically suffocating next to him. He picked up the bottle and held it just out of her reach.

'Well, what do we have here?' he asked slyly, a mock puzzled face on him. Granger just panted, a whine emitting from her throat.

'Oh, I see a calming draught? No, it can't be can it?' he slowly began to look at the small sticker on the bottle

'hmm, yes, here we have it... stops headaches and side effects from concussion and extensive bleeding, blah blah, stops throat closing up in panic or shock, yeh yeh' he said, turning towards her

'i don't see anyone in need of that here, i don't need it.. Oh, wait, ha,i almost forgot about the table... no it doesn't need a calming draught, nor the bookcase, or the dirt.. Actually there is a pretty sickly looking piece of mud just here,' he lent down and was tipping the bottle when he heard a breathless whimper come from granger. He looked up, mock concern gracing his features

'Woops, there's an even sicker piece of mud on the bed there' he laughed and tossed the bottle to Hermione who caught it and swallowed it all in one go. Her breathing slowed before an angry expression came over her, her lips curling. Snarling, she turned to him and threw the bottle as hard as possible. Malfoy, not expecting it ducked out of the way just in time, hearing it smash against the canvas behind him. He stood up, scowling but she had already turned over, her back receiving the dark muttering. He quickly undressed, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants before jumping into the un comfy bed. Even as he fell asleep he scowl never once brightened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, mountains of Cycladone

Hermione woke earlier than she cared for, much earlier than she cared for. Desperately she tried unsuccessfully to go back to sleep but failed miserably. Sighing she pushed of the rough covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She looked over to Malfoy in the other bed, scowling at him. if she was pansy, or in fact, any other girl for that matter, she would have stood and drooled over his relaxed face, his hair ruffled and falling over his closed eyes, his lips just slightly parted. But Hermione was Hermione and instead she pulled face at him and grabbed her wash bag.

Pulling back the tent flap, she smiled, glad that she had managed to make as much sound as a person can possibly make from a canvas door, and of the fact Malfoy snorted and fell out of bed at her sudden noise. Laughing to herself she practically sauntered through the morning mist in the direction of the shower tents, her wash bag swinging in hand, her messy hair falling repeatedly in her eyes.

Hermione then undressed and let out a contented moan as the hot water cascaded down her back, not to forceful, just right, making her hair begin to flatten and her muscles relax.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco picked himself of the ground cautiously, his face marred by a scowl. He picked the imaginary dist of his clothes before grimacing at the sore pains now reaching his knees. Bending down he picked up his fallen quilt and placed it on the bed. Yes, he knew granger was pissed at him because of his teasing from last night, but that was no reason to disrupt his greatly needed beauty sleep.

Yet his face suddenly was transformed into a familiar Malfoy smirk, the same one that made girls practically swoon at his feet, he now was armed with a weapon granger had unknowingly given him; a reason to get revenge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione left the shower tent with her towel thrown over her shoulder, her wash bag hanging from her wrist. She was pulling a fat brush through her soaking brown locks, grimacing and wincing when she fought with the constantly occurring tangles which had existed the minute before. Her thoughts ruled by anger at her extremely irritating hair she failed to notice a dark figure watching from the tent behind her, their wand pointed directly at her back.

She carried on unaware, struggling with hair, slowly making her way back to the tent. Moaning in frustration she shoved her hair brush back into her bag, giving up on her hopeless hair. She grabbed a scrunchy from her wrist, pushing her wand into her back pocket and swirling her hair up into a messy ponytail. Shaking her head angrily she became aware of her surroundings and stopped dead in her tracks.

The sun was shining over the hills that loomed over her, their snow capped peaks being slightly obscured by the morning fog. The sun's rays were a range of colours, from pinky- reds to redy-oranges. The forest floor was dappled from the small light beams that had broken through the canopy and the grass was sparklingly with heavy drops of clear dew. She began tio walk into the forest marvelling at the beauty around her.

A flash caught her eye and she made her way over to a small coin embedded in the wet grass. Bending down, she reached for the coin... but she stopped, frozen in midair, her hand out stretched, her expression admiring.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco walked up behind her, whirling his wand between long whit fingers, smirking, with one eyebrow raised. Strolling to in front of her, he bent down on his knees, crouching before her. He slowly lifted a single finger and poked her cheeking, laughing when she didn't move and her skin slowly dimpled under his digit.

Yet she broke the curse all to quickly for his liking and swatted the offending limb from her face. Scowling she reached for her wand but found nothing, just and empty pocket. Her eye brows climbed her forehead in surprise. Slowly her eyes swivelled to his hands were he was holding two wand between his slender fingers, hers instantly recognizable. He smirked as she leant forward to whisper, give it back Malfoy, only raising a single eye brow.

Hermione than realised that she was wandless in front of her nemesis, not a position she particularly wanted to be in. Turning on her heel she tried to run but slipped on the wet grass, her feet coming from beneath her. Squealing she fell to the ground, landing with a sickening crunch on her back. Her hand swung out and grabbed his arm for support as she rolled onto her side, feeling the silver coin dig into her ribs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco felt himself being pulled through the darkness, Hermione's hand not releasing the iron grip on his arm. He blinked, suffocating, and landed on dirt, his back arching as he hit the mud, the dirty-blooded witch on top of him. he yelled in frustration when her looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and groaned when he realised that in his hand he only had one wand, Hermione's by the look of it, and that that one wand was snapped, right down the middle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, mountains of Cycladone

Draco Malfoy groaned, pushing granger of him. He stood up too quickly make him feel dizzy so he stumbled around a little before remaining balance. He looked back down at granger who seemed to have passed out again. Scowling at her he sauntered over to the overhang and looked around. It looked as if they had just been dropped in the middle of a forest, not one too unlike the one back at camp, but the only thing even close to those snow-capped mountains were a small bunch of rolling hills, all covered with a wild tangle of pleasantly green trees. He moaned while stashing granger's broken wand into his moleskin poaches that hung round his pale neck. Throwing once last angry glance at the sleeping girl he stalked off into the dense forests, muttering under his breath.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione groaned, rolling onto her back, her shaking hand held to her sore head. Opening her eyes she saw blue, with a few patches of green where some trees were obscuring her view of the sky. Rolling over once more she adjusted to her stomach, propped up by her elbows. She peered around, eyes wide and cautious. All she saw was trees on one side and a tufted overhang overlooking a small valley on the other. She squinted, just able to see a few hills in the distance, and a seemingly endless patch of forest with only a few clearings. She also saw a lake at the foot of the hills, the water glittering in the sunlight, twinkling merrily as if greeting her. Yet she not feel in the least bit welcome, and I doubt anyone would, especially if you had just realised that your wand wasn't anywhere to be found.

Wincing as she got to her feet she staggered forward, her balance failing, her arm outstretched. Finally gaining some sense of karma she began to peer around her, searching for any sign of Malfoy. Finding no one she started towards the forest.

After walking for about 10 minutes Hermione was hopelessly lost. She tumbled over a branch and cut her knee, which was already bloody from when she tripped at least three times already. Getting back to her feet she noticed a slither of light between the trees just a little further ahead. Smiling she ran towards it only to stumble once more over a tangled weed and land on all fours. Scowling she picked herself up , dusted herself down and began walking towards the light again, slowly, watching for any shrubs that wanted to add another fall to the increasing number of stumbles she had had.

The grin on Hermione's face was short lived because once she was bathed in the sunlight at the edge of the forest she almost instantly recognised her surroundings. It was the same overhang, the same patch of grass with her body shape still imprinted on it. There was still the silver coin, dropped in the confusion, lying half buried in the long, wild grass. She walked to it, sneering. Bending down she picked it up in her fingers, her eyes scrunched together, waiting for the feeling of being taken back to the camp site. Her eyebrows knitted together, her eyes shooting daggers as the coin showed no signs of magic, not even the slightest twitch or a trace of movement. Yelling in frustration Hermione threw the coin across the small clearing, putting all her anger into the throw. But once the birds who had been shocked by the alarming noise she had made had stopped rustling their feathers, and once more the area returned to a peaceful, yet uneasy silence, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the grass, panting, her eyes focused on the silver coin, jeering at her from across the clearing.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco's head snapped up as he heard a load yell emit from the clearing. He stayed statue still for a few seconds before sprinting off towards the direction of the alarming noise. He jumped tree trunks, ducked and dodged between the grappling branches and tangled grubs. Overhead a few birds flew up in alarm and a few rabbits and small deer bolted as he came charging towards them. He arrived at the clearing panting, his eyes darting from side to side, his hair falling over his face. He then saw granger standing in the middle of the grass, stock-still, her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

Sighing he strode over to her, gently pushing her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to his, her expression blank... like the calm before the storm;

'What in god's name is your problem Malfoy?! I know you feel the need to release your inner spite and evil on others but was that really the time?! This is your entire fault, you slimy, useless, foul, spiteful, and egotistical- '

Draco waited while Hermione vented her feelings out on him, his expression bored; the only sign that he heard her at all was the raising of one eyebrow as her curses got wilder and ruder. After around what felt like a lifetime Hermione's rant slowed down her curses coming in small spurts as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Finally she trailed off, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

'Well if you've quite finished,' he drawled'you might want to come and see what I've found'

;;'';;;''';;';';';';;;

Hope you enjoyed that,, but i have no clue what hes found, and i thought id just leave you with this evil; cliffhanger... just joking !... or am i ?

Aaaanywaays, thanks for all the favs, alerts and especially the reviews, all of which give me the fuel to keep writing.

If you have any ideas for the story don't feel scared to tell me , im open for changes.

Now please... REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, mountains of Cycladone.

The man lay face down in the mud, an arm stretched out, a leg stuck in an awkward angle. He had fuzzy brown hair, matted and greasy looking, covered in dirt and grime. The rest of his body was also covered in coarse hair, his legs and arms all showered with thick, wiry strands. Hermione bent down next to him, silent and cautious. She gingerly prodded him with her finger, watching for a reaction. When none came she gently turned him over and gasped at what she saw. The man's face was covered in blood, the red liquid soaked into his thick beard and dirt smeared over his oafish looking features. He was frowning, even in death, his mouth twisted in a grotesque grimace, his eyebrows knitted together. A small bubble of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

There was silence.

No one moved.

The blood bubble popped.

The noise echoed around the small area.

Hermione slowly withdrew her hand and wiped the bloodstains of her hands and onto her jeans. She then turned to look at Draco, who leaned, quite casually, against a close tree. H raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to say something ... when she didn't he cleared his throat... he appeared absolutely comftable with the silence which was making Hermione feel awkward and fidgety.

'I thin-'

Whatever Hermione had thought Draco did not find out because at that moment a very big, very fast and very hairy figure came out of nowhere and tackled Draco, sending him flying. Winded but still acutely aware of the situation Draco sprang back up to his feet, ducking just in time to miss the large ham fist that swung at him. The other man, a figure who greatly resembled a bear growled and swung his large fist again, this time coming into contact with Draco's jaw. Draco spun away from the man, but quickly regained his balance. He ducked under the bear-mans next throw an aimed upward thrust punch towards the stomach. The man groaned and fell on his back as Draco drew back his fist to land another punch on his ugly face. But a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he was lifted off his feet. He elbowed the attackers, twisted and flailed but to no success as another beast man ran out from the fallen bear one and caught both fists in one hand, the other coming in contact with Draco's abdomen.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hermione just gape din shock as Draco was ambushed by the monster men, stumbling backwards, but her legs wouldn't coordinate and she tripped, falling backwards. As she fell another man came out of nowhere and hauled her up again, he swung her over his shoulder and held her hands and feet together, rendering her struggles use less. She screamed for help, unable to fight her attackers. She twisted to look at Malfoy who was busy trying to escape from the forever increasing group of large, hairy men. He turned to her as he failed to kick one of the men. His eyes widened in surprise, as if he'd forgotten she was there. He called out to her, his voice low and frustrated. His struggles increased as Hermione was beginning to be carried into the dense forest, her shrieks reaching his ears even once he could no longer see her.

He then gave up, his shoulders slumping, his limps hanging loosely whilst the men started dragging him in the same direction as granger.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hermione trembled, her lower lip shaking. She wasn't normally one for crying, but now seemed a good time to start. Don't be ridiculous, she said to herself, since when did you feel the need to cry? Not recently, when I last checked... but then again, she thought, when were you last trapped in a camp of mad men?

She looked around once more, whimpering when she saw her position had not improved. She was tied to a tree with her hands wrapped way to tightly around the rough bark. Her feet only just touched the ground a she was half blind because she was unable to brush her unruly locks out her face. That doesn't sound that bad but seriously, at a time like this, she thought, you really do want to see what's happening around you.

Hermione was pulled roughly from her thoughts when a delicious aroma filled her nose, making her mouth water and her stomach grumble at its empty state. The hairy men, who had a basic camp, with tents, a fire and more hairy women and children, had began to roast a large animal over the flames, several turning it once one side got overheated.

She looked at Malfoy, also tied up; to a wizened tree at the other side of the dining circle. He hadn't moved since they'd got there, his head held high, his gaze following the tribesmen, his expression unreadable. Some grunting were coming from the men by the fire; a smaller, less hairy one with a similar clansman talking with the largest man there, and by far the hairiest. The two leaner ones seemed nervous, one gesturing t Draco in a timid fashion, the other throwing regular glances between both captives, a small crease behind his eyebrows. The leader suddenly laughed and turned Draco, sounding confident. He went over to the motionless wizard and tugged at the ropes, still talking to the other two, patting them on the back slightly mockingly when he strode back to them.

Hermione's insides went cold... he had turned towards her, his laughter subsiding, a masochistic smile forming around his lips, his large hand moving towards the dagger in his belt.


End file.
